paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout's Wanted!
Disclaimer: Dash belongs to Chaseandskyerox, and Smoky belongs to RockytheEco-pup! Summary The gang finds out that Scout has a criminal record, and that he has a warrant. Main Characters *Scout *Bailey *Chase *Marshall *Rubble *Rocky *Skye *Zuma *Hot Dog Guy * Smoky * Dash Debut Characters *Hunter Plot The day starts out like any other day. Marshall: I got it! Scout: No, I got it! Skye: *grabs frisbee* I got it. Rocky: Hey, Marshall. I didn't know you had a ticket. Mashall: How'd you know? Rocky: I went onto policerecords.com Rocky: Umm, guys. Come in, you might want to see this *''Badge Scene Change: Rocky's Tag*'' Rocky: Look, I looked at Scout's record, check it out. Rubble: 3 tickets, 4 times stopped by police, 2 warnings and 3 active warrants! Skye: Warrants?! *Everyone looks at Scout* Marshall: What are they for? Zuma: Assault, Carrying a concealed weapon and twaffiking. Scout: (sigh) ok, i'll explain..... Scout: I was once with a friend and he told me about something that happened to my parents. I got depressed and then I decided to Traffik with people. And then, I swore I would find the murderer of my parents, so I bought some guns. And then, when I tracked him down, I shot him, which left him hospitalized. That's how I got the warrants. Rubble: Wow, I never knew you could be sensitive, are you a sissy? Scout: *tackles Rubble* Say It again! Rubble: *runs away* Chase: Scout, I'm afraid you're under arrest. Scout: Catch me then! *jumps in car and speed off* Chase: All units! I have a pursuit! *jumps in police car and speeds off towards Scout* Chase: He's running in a Dark Brown Vapid Repear. Oh, no! He's heading for a wall! Chase: He crahsed, he jumped over the wall! Chase: POLICE! HANDS UP!! Scout: *carjacks car* Chase: Ok, he's now fleeing in a pickup truck Policeman 2 : He hit me! Chase:Lethal Force authorized! Policeman: It looks like he's heading for a portal! Scout, Chase and the policemen enter the portal Chase: He switched dimensions Policeman: Look ou-----*hits the space shuttle Chase: Marlin!!! Policeman 2: Stop or we will us-----*hits the satellite* Scout: *fires gun* Chase: *ducks* Shots Fired! Scout: Take this you mutt! Chase: *fires back* Scout: *jumps to new car and heads for 4th dimension* Chase: Stop! Chase: *chases after* Rubble: Here comes Rubble, to save the day! Rubble: *blocks road* Skye: *hovers over Rubble with her helicopter hook out* Scout: There's one way to get around that! *jumps* Scout: Give me the copter! *punches Skye* Skye: Ow! Chase: Hey! *tases Scout* Scout: *makes weird movements* Scout: I may be hurt, but i'm not done! *shoots* Chase: *Tases once more* Chase: *handcuffs Scout* Skye: Thanks, Chase! (licks him) Chase: (lovestruck) hehe..... Policeman 1: You're under arrest! The policeman then arrest him and take him to the jailhouse. Special Badge Scene Change: Rubble's, Skye's and Chase's badges combined Ryder: Scout, what were you thinking?! Scout: I had warrants, ok! Ryder: As long as you promise that you won't cause trouble, i'll bail you out. Scout: Ok! Ryder: Ma'am, how much will it cost to bail out Scout McClain? Lady: The total comes to.....35,000 dollars. Ryder and the pups: *jawdrop* Rubble: How can we get that much money?! Chase: Oh, I know how. Skye: (bumps Chase) Don't think about it... Chase: Ow. Rocky: I say we do a community clean fundraiser Ryder: That could work, Rocky! Great thinking! Dash: (tries to break jailcell lock*) Scout: Dash! What'r you doing?! Dash: Busting you out! Scout: Why?! Dash: To repay you! And because you're my friend! Smoky: What are you guys doing?! Bailey: (tries to pick lock) Scout: Bailey?! Why are you here?! Bailey: To bust you out! Scout: Why?! Bailey: I love you! Scout: (faints) Smoky: Well someone can't handle the truth Dash: (breaks door) Jail Warden:Stop! Dash: C'mon! (grabs Scout) Police: Stop running! The pups run outside into the woods, losing the cops Dash: Whew, that was a close one! *Badge Scene Change: Scout's badge Ryder: (at jail) I got the money....where is he? Rocky: Maybe big bro bailed him out Ryder: Lets see. Pups, to the lookout! (at the lookout) Ryder: I'm glad you got out, Scout. But you know the consequences... Scout: I do Ryder: Then follow me... Scout: Help...me..... (cries began coming from Ryder's room) Dash looks at Everest, who looks extremely guilty Dash: Hmmm... Everest: What, Dash? Dash: You did this, didn't you? Everest: I had nothing to do with this!! Dash: Sure...... Smoky: I need to take a walk... (*everyone looks at Everest*) Everest: Alright, it was me!!!! Everest: I put fake warrants on his account!! Dash: Why would you go and do something like that? Everest: I was mad at him!!! Smoky: So that gives you the right to put fake warrants on him?? (Scout emerges, but his equipment was taken) Marshall: Well? Scout: I'm off the team.... (Everyone leaves while talking to Scout, but Everest broke down) Zuma: You need to talk to Wyder about this. Everest: Look at what he did to Scout!!! Zuma: *looks at Scout* Don't tell him... Everest: I just need to make myself vanish... (Zuma leaves) *Everest walks to the A/C and then attempts to freeze herself to death* (THE NEXT DAY) -Everest POV- I wake up miserable, but not cold, hmm. But then I realize that i was covered up, with Scout's blanket? This was not adding up to be true. Anyways, I get up and go to the kitchen to get some PopTarts, but I get sidetracked by Scout stopping me in my tracks. He asked why I put the warrants on his account. I replied because i was mad at him. He explained that you cant do such a thing, but he forgave me, i then felt better and ate my poptarts. Skye: How are we gonna get this through to the cops? Chase: I got my ways of things...i'll talk to them. All: Thanks Chase! Chase: It's not an issue (Chase goes to the headquarters) Chase: Hello? (he takes a step in...) ???: Are you related to this guy?! (holds up a wanted sign with Scout on it) Chase: Yeah....w-why?? (they then put Chase in a bag and take him somewhere) (Badge Scene Change: Chase's Badge) (scene is back at the Lookout) Skye: What happened in there? Scout: (looks at Skye) Ryder is not who he says he is.. Rocky: Why is that? Scout: He says he loves animals, because he wants to nurse them...but all he is is an abuser.... (coughs) Everest hears this and can't help but cry. Smoky: Not now, Everest. Rocky: Little bro is right, you don't have the right to mourn, what you did is unacceptable. Scout: What'd she do?? Bailey: Ya'll don't wanna know! Ryder: Hey pups! Scout: (growls) Ryder: What's up with him?? All the pups then pounce on Ryder. (Badge Scene Change: PAW Patrol Logo) Chase: Why am I tied up??! Police Cheif: Tell us where your friend is!!! Chase: STOP!!! THE WARRANTS ARE FAKE!!! Police Cheif: What do you mean? Chase: One of my teammates put it on my other teammate's record for revenge!!! Police Cheif: Oh, but the teammate that made the false warrants is getting a citation... Chase: Then give it here.. (he hands over the ticket) Police: Bye Chase!! Chase: Bye!!! (he goes home, and opens the door, and he sees all the pups bouncing up and down on Ryder, licking him, while Scout sets on the sofa, dissapointed) Chase: What's up with you, Scout? Scout: Um...nothing... Chase: Are you sure? Scout: (sighs) Ok, look. Ryder hurt me in the bedroom, and now all the pups are loving him?? It makes no sense! Chase: Hmm.. there's one thing I can do to help, but it's hasty. I'll get to it in a couple minutes.. Scout: Thanks, Chase! Chase: Everest? Everest: What.... Chase: For you (hands Everest the ticket) Everest: (whimpers) I hate this life.... Chase: (looks around corner towards Ryder) Ryder: Hey, Chase! What's up? Chase: Don't play that game with me! Ryder: *picks up Chase* How dare you say that to me!! Go to your puphouse now! Chase: *whimpers and runs away* didn't work, Scout! Scout: *sighs* forget it.... Meanwhile, Everest is posting her ticket on facebook. Everest: Lets see how many people dislike you now, Chase! (Suddenly, Chase gets 130 likes) Everest: gasps* ugggghhh! Marshall: What's up Everest? Everest: I hate tickets!! Marshall: Well, Ryder's got something you'll love, come on!!! *wagging tail* Everest: (coming around corner) Marshall, you know not---- LIVER FLAVORED ICE CREAM!!! (takes it and runs) Ryder: And here's your regular flavored ice cream pups!! All: Thank you! Chase: (whispers: I told you it would work out) Scout: (laughs with chase) END OF EPISODE Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes